Thanksgiving 2016
Thanksgiving 2016 Thanksgiving is here, and everyone's waiting for you! Complete the quests, build new buildings, and complete the conditions of the event in time, and you will receive the Welcome Hotel for free! Legend Do you smell that? The islanders are making pumpkin pie and cranberry sauce! You know what that means! Thanksgiving is on its way! Tasks 1 - The Fun Begins In the lead-up to your Thanksgiving celebration, a flock of turkeys dressed to the nines has shown up on your shores, and best of all they brought gifts! Say hi and start things off by earning a Thanksgiving achievement. * Greet 20 Turkeys. They are wandering the island. * Earn any event achievement. Reward 300 coins, 30 xp and 2 union points. . 2 - It's the Little Things Have you already wished your friends a happy Thanksgiving? You'd better do it soon! There's no time to waste. Hold events and get the celebrations going! * Send a friend a statue of Mr. May Flower as a gift. (20 Juicy Apples) * Hold 3 of any event. Reward 500 coins, 50 xp and 3 union points. . 3 - A Sweet Day To celebrate such a special day, you should have tea and dessert at the one-of-a-kind Have a Slice Café. Build it and invite as many visitors as you can to tea by greeting them at the Pier. * Build the Have a Slice Café. (160 Cranberry Bunches, 70 Pumpkin Pies and 130 Juicy Apples.) * Greet tourists at the Pier 5 times. Reward 1000 coins, 100 xp and 15 union points. . 4 - Nowhere Better The celebration is going well! But it can always go better: Upgrade a few buildings and show tourists how to play Sandy Caps. It's a great game, and you have the skills at it to keep them entertained for hours on end! * Upgrade any building 3 times. * Win 10 games of Sandy Caps. Reward 400 coins, 40 xp and 5 union points. . 5 - No Time to Lose There are many guests on the island! You should hold events in Bungalows to keep the tourists entertained; also, collect apples. They will come in handy. * Hold 3 Barbecues in Bungalows. * Collect 160 Juicy Apples. Turkeys will help you get them Reward 400 coins, 40 xp and 4 union points. . 6 - Attentive Pal In the rush to organize the perfect Thanksgiving, you can't forget to wish your friends a happy one. Give them special gifts! Also, have you noticed the turkeys? They have Cranberry Bunches for you. * Send a friend 2 Mr. May Flower statues as gifts. * Collect 170 Cranberry Bunches. Turkeys will help you get them. Reward 800 coins, 120 xp and 6 union points. . 7 - Seize the Moment The pies from the new café are a hit! Upgrade it so more people can get in. Go wish the treasure hunter a happy Thanksgiving. He's sure to have one if you keep him company and play games with him. * Upgrade the Have a Slice Café to level 2. (450 Juicy Apples, 310 Cranberry Bunches and 230 Pumpkin Pies) * Play 3 games of Lucky Boxes to show the treasure hunter that you care. Reward 1500 coins, 200 xp and 20 union points . 8 - Profitably Popular Your new café is unbelievably popular! Don't forget to collect from it and say hello to the turkeys. They appreciate attention! * Collect profit from a Have a Slice Café 3 times. * Greet 100 turkeys. They are all around the island. Reward 450 coins, 80 xp and 7 union points. . 9 - Gaining Momentum The celebrations are absolutely fantastic! But there is more to come. Show your guests your coastal area and speedboat. And as you know, riding a boat really works up an appetite! * Get 100 Pumpkin Pies from Turkeys. * Reach the finish of the Search the Waves mini-game 5 times. Reward 500 coins, 50 xp and 4 union. . 10 - Holiday Hustle There are so many people who want to celebrate Thanksgiving with us, that the new café can't keep up with demand! Upgrade it and accept your friend's best wishes. * Upgrade the Have a Slice Café to level 3. * Receive a Mr. May Flower Statue as a gift. Reward 5000 coins, 5 crystal, 300 xp and 150 union points.